The Light in the Darkness
by labelbasher
Summary: COMPLETED...Sakura is from the country, she has never been to Tomoeda, but she moves there, she has a secret and she won't tell anyone about her past, there is a great danger, can the gang help her out? Yay! finally i finished it! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

Intro: Eli, Madison, Meilin and Li all live in Readington and they have for all of their lives they are all fifteen, there are no Clow Cards in Readington but Sakura does have them, she did release them but she was in a different town and Eli, Madison, Meilin and Li don't know anything about the cards and they don't know Sakura yet. They are all best friends and all their families are rich. Li still does martial arts and sword training with Wei. Madison's mother still is the president of a toy company. Li is Chinese but has never lived in China and he doesn't have an attitude problem, he's a really nice guy and he's not engaged to Meilin, but they are cousins and he's not Eli's descendant.

*BRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!*

The school bell went to signal the end of the day at Readington High School.

Li, Madison, Meilin and Eli left the classroom and sighed with relief.

The four best friends walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"I thought that would never end," Li said

"Yeah, I was counting the seconds until the bell, starting from the start of the period" Eli said

"Miss Crawford is so old and out of it, she should retire" Madison said

They all laughed.

"Shall we go to the park and hang?" Meilin asked

No one answered but they all headed there, they always went there after school just to hang out, and sometimes to do their homework together.

They got to the park and sat in the shade under their favourite tree.

The shade was cool and refreshing after the long, hot day.

"School should be closed on hot days" Li said lazily and he lay down in the shade

The others agreed and lay down to enjoy the shade.

About half an hour later, they got up and walked towards their homes.

At first the four of them were walking together, but then Eli and Madison had to go down a different street to their homes and Li and Meilin went down another.

Eli and Madison lived on the same street and Li lived on one parallel to theirs and Meilin lived on one that joined onto Li's street.

Li said goodbye to Meilin and continued down the street to his house. 

He was walking with his head down looking at the ground.  Suddenly, he heard a yell, he looked up and there was a auburn haired girl and she had the most amazing emerald eyes you had ever seen, she was wearing rollerblades and she was skating down the road, she looked out of control, and there was one problem, they were going to crash.

She had her arms out so as she went past he grabbed one of them to help her stop.  She swung around and stopped.

She looked down and mumbled "Sorry"

She pulled her arm from his hand and looked up into his eyes before she skated off.

"Be careful!" he yelled after her as she skated away

Li went into his house or should I say mansion, and walked up to his room.

On the way, he saw Wei 

"Hello Master Li, did you have a good day?" he inquired

"Yes I did, thanks" he replied and went to his room to do his homework.

He sat down at his desk and got out his homework.  He opened the books and stared blankly at the pages.

He couldn't stop thinking about that girl, he hadn't seen her around before and he knew most of the people in Readington, as it's a small town.

*She's probably just moved here, she looks about my age, so maybe she'll start at our school soon* he thought

He finished his homework and turned on his computer and went on the Internet.  He opened his MSN Messenger and saw that Madison and Eli were online.  He opened a chat box to Eli and joined Madison in.

(Li) Little Wolf ;) says: hi guys

(Madison) ~~~**Purple Star**~~~ says: hi Li

(Eli) ~*~Magic~*~ says: hiya

Little Wolf ;) says: the strangest thing happened to me on the way home, there was this girl who I'd never seen before, she was rollerblading down my street and she was going to fall over so I caught her arm and stopped her.  She said sorry and skated off, it was really weird, and I can't stop thinking about it.

~~~**Purple Star**~~~ says: dat's strange, wonder who she is, wat did she look like?

Little Wolf ;) says: she had auburn hair and emerald green eyes and she was about our age

~*~Magic~*~ says: strange, do you think she'll start our school?

Little Wolf ;) says: maybe, but she could be home schooled, but it's possible

~~~**Purple Star**~~~ says: I have to go now, sorry guys

Little Wolf ;) says: kay, c'ya tomorrow

~*~Magic~*~ says: bye Madison

--- ~~~**Purple Star**~~~ has left the conversation ---

~*~Magic~*~ says: I have to go 2, c'ya

Little Wolf ;) says: kay, c'ya tomorrow

--- ~*~Magic~*~ has left the conversation ---

~~~The Next Day~~~

Madison, Eli, Li and Meilin met before school and walked to class. Li told Meilin what had happened yesterday.

"That's weird" she commented

"Yeah" he said

They got to class and sat down, the teacher came in and started writing notes on the board.

They got out their books and started copying the notes into their books.

*Knock-knock*

"Come in" the teacher said

The door opened and the teacher walked over to it, he took a piece of paper that the person had handed to him and read it.

"It seems that we have a new student in our class, please welcome Sakura Avalon"

He motioned for the girl to come into the room. She came in very slowly.

"Don't worry, we don't bite," he said jokingly

She came into view, Li gasped, it was that girl he saw yesterday.

She looked at him, and then when she noticed him looking at her, she looked down.

"Was she the one?" Eli whispered to him

Li nodded.

"Sakura, would you like to sit at the back next to Li, Li please raise your hand"

Li raised his hand and Sakura came and sat at the desk next to him.

She put her bag down and got out her book and pen. She started copying the notes.

After class, Madison, Meilin, Li and Eli caught up with Sakura.

"Hi" Meilin said, "I'm Meilin, this is Madison, Li and Eli"

"Hi" Sakura said quietly

"What's the matter?" Meilin asked kindly

"Nothing, well, you wouldn't understand" she said, "I have to go now" and ran off

"Strange kid" Eli said

Sakura ran off towards her home, well it wasn't really her home, it was her Aunty Caroline's house. She and Tori, her older brother had to live with her.

She ran all the way into the rich part of the town (where Madison, Meilin, Eli and Li also live) and up the street to her house.

She knocked on the door and her Aunty came to it, she didn't like having servants and did everything herself, but she occasionally had a cleaner come in if she was too busy to clean herself.

"You know Sakura, you don't have to knock, you live here now, you can just come in," she said kindly

"Thanks aunty" she said quietly and excused herself and she went upstairs to her room.

On the way up, she met Tori who was coming downstairs.

"Hey Squirt," he said

"Shut up Tori!" she said and then continued to her room.

She opened the door to her big room, her Aunty had painted it pink for her and it had a blue bedspread, they were her two favourite colours.  She also had a desk and a computer, and a wardrobe with a chest of drawers in it.

She sat down on her chair and sighed.

*Why me, why did this happen?* she thought sadly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

~~~~~

_On the way up, she met Touya who was coming downstairs._

_"Hey kaijuu," he said_

_"Shut up Touya!" she said and then continued to her room._

_She opened the door to her big room, her Aunty had painted it pink for her and it had a blue bedspread, they were her two favourite colours.  She also had a desk and a computer, and a wardrobe with a chest of drawers in it._

_She sat down on her chair and sighed._

_*Why me, why did this happen?* she thought sadly_

~~~~~

Chapter 2

~~~~~

"What's the matter?" a small bright yellow creature said as he popped out of the wardrobe, no doubt eating cookies or something

"Nothing Kero" Sakura said

"Are you still thinking about what happened?" he asked

Sakura nodded sadly

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could," he said firmly

"But it wasn't enough" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes "It just wasn't enough" her voice dropped

"Daddy" she said quietly as a tear rolled down her face

~~~The Next Day~~~

Tomoyo decided to try and make friends with Sakura.

She told the others of her plan and they walked off to have their lunch while she waited for Sakura after class.

Sakura came out of the classroom and seemed surprised to see Tomoyo there.

"Hi" Tomoyo greeted her

"Hi" she replied

"You wanna hang?" Tomoyo asked

"If you want" Sakura said "but what about your friends?"

"They'll be fine" Tomoyo assured her

They went and sat under a shady tree on the field.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Tomoyo asked

"I lived in a small country town and I lived on a big farm and we had cows and sheep and stuff," Sakura said quietly, trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes at the memories

"Why did you move?" Tomoyo asked

"I…uh" Sakura tried to think up a good lie "Uhhh, it's a long story" she said

Tomoyo could sense that she didn't want to tell the story and changed the subject.

"What was it like there?" she asked

"It was really cool, the school was really small and there was only 4 girls and 10 boys cause the town was small and it wasn't very well-known"

"That sounds cool" Tomoyo said, she saw her other three friends standing a few metres away watching them.  She motioned for them to come over and they came over and sat down.

"Hi" they said to Sakura

"Hi" she replied quietly

Tomoyo continued her questions "Where are you living now?" she asked

"I live at" she paused and tried to remember the address "24 Kings Way"

"Hey, that's next door to Syaoran's house" Tomoyo said, "Your family must be pretty rich, that's a nice house"

"It's actually my Auntie's house, I live there with her and my brother" Sakura said

"What about your parents" Tomoyo asked

Sakura suddenly looked away, a great sadness in her eyes.

"I have to go" she said quickly and got up and ran off before anyone could stop her.

"What did I say" Tomoyo said, confused

The others shrugged

"Maybe something happened to them, she looked awfully sad," Meilin said

Sakura ran away from the group, she ran towards the toilets, she tried stopping the tears, but was unsuccessful, she went into one of the cubicles and tried to wipe the tears away with the toilet paper, but they kept coming.

She put the cover seat down and sat on it.

*I can't keep running, I have to face this some day* she thought *I can sense that Syaoran and Eriol have strong powers, they could be helpful in defeating the evil, I know it will follow me here.  I can't cope anymore and Touya isn't strong enough to help me, I'm all alone now Dad's gone. I have to stop crying, I have to be strong for Touya and Aunty, I have to protect them*

*BRIINNNGGG!!!* The bell rang and she slowly got up off the seat and wiped her eyes, she went out and looked in the mirror and checked that her eyes weren't red and walked to class.

~~~After School~~~

Syaoran was walking home with Tomoyo and Eriol but Meilin had gymnastics practise so she had to stay after school.

They split up as usual and Syaoran carried on alone, he saw Sakura walking in front of him and called out to her.

She turned around and saw him.

"Wait!" he called and ran up to her

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she replied

"So you live next door to me?" he said, making conversation

"Yeah, apparently"

"You can walk with us if you want then" he offered

"Thanks" she said

They got closer to Syaoran's house.

"You wanna come over for a while?" he asked

Sakura looked at him and then said, "Okay, but I have to tell my Aunty first"

They went past Syaoran's house and he waited outside Sakura's house while she went in and told her Aunty where she'd be.

She came out and she'd changed her clothes.  She was wearing a pink top with wings on it (I have a top like that, it's so cool! Actually I'm wearing it now) and some board shorts.

They went over to Syaoran's house and he led her up to his bedroom.

"Tomoyo told me what you told her, about you living in the country and all that" he said

"Yeah, I love the country, and the wide open spaces, in the city or even just a little town like this, I feel trapped, like a wild animal in a cage" she said

Syaoran could sense something from her, something strange, but it wasn't bad.

"Who did you live with" he asked carefully, worried that she might run away like she did at lunchtime today

Sakura looked away for a second and then looked at him.

"I lived with my father and my brother"

*I have to tell someone sometime, it might as well be Syaoran*

She was glad when Syaoran didn't ask any more questions about her father, she didn't really want to tell anyone yet.

"Did we have any homework today?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, we had some maths and some science" he replied

"Oh great" she sighed, "better go do it then"

"You could come back here and do it if you want" Syaoran offered

"Why don't you come to my place instead," Sakura said

"Okay" Syaoran said and picked up his bag with all his books

They walked next door and Sakura opened the door and they went inside.

On the way upstairs, Sakura saw her aunty.

"Hi Aunty, I'm just going to do my homework with Syaoran"

"Okay, I'll bring you some cookies and drinks" she said

"It's okay, I'm not hungry" Sakura said

"I'll bring some anyway, you might change your mind"

Sakura went to her room and Syaoran followed behind her.

She opened the door and they went into the room.

"Sit down if you want" she said

Syaoran sat down on her desk chair.

Sakura went to her bag and got out her homework books and scattered them on the floor.

"We had science and maths ne?" she said and sorted her books into the piles she would need.

"Yeah" Syaoran said and got out his books and a pen.

All of a sudden, there was a crashing sound from her wardrobe.

*Kero!* she thought angrily

"Uh, let me check that" Sakura said

She went to the wardrobe and opened it slightly so Syaoran couldn't see in it.

She saw a pile of books on the ground and under it was a struggling Kero.

"Aah" she said and pulled him out and sat him on her chest of drawers gave him that don't-try-anything look.

Kero grinned sheepishly.

Sakura closed the door and Syaoran asked, "What was that?"

"Just a pile of books fell over" she said

She felt his aura get stronger he must have been trying to sense what it was.

Sakura was glad she'd learnt to hide hers, otherwise he'd know she had magical powers.

**Author's notes:**

What do you think of the story, should I continue? 

**I've done 6 chapters already, review if you want to read them.**

**And again, as requested, Japanese names, hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors but I really wish I did coz I wouldn't be poor!!!

~~~~~

_She saw a pile of books on the ground and under it was a struggling Kero._

_"Aah" she said and pulled him out and sat him on her chest of drawers gave him that don't-try-anything look._

_Kero grinned sheepishly._

_Sakura closed the door and Syaoran asked, "What was that?"_

_"Just a pile of books fell over" she said_

_She felt his aura get stronger he must have been trying to sense what it was._

_Sakura was glad she'd learnt to hide hers; otherwise he'd know she had magical powers._

~~~~~

Chapter 3

~~~The Next Day~~~

After school Sakura invited the other four over to her house.

Meilin couldn't make it because she had gymnastics practise again, there was a competition coming up and she needed to practise lots.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran came over.

Sakura told them to bring their togs because she had a pool.

They came over and got changed.  They were going down the hallway and they ran into Touya.  He eyed Syaoran and Eriol suspiciously and wouldn't move so they could get past.

"Touya! Move it!" Sakura yelled and she pushed past him

"Sorry about my brother, he's kind of overprotective" she apologised

They ran out to the pool and the boys jumped in.

Sakura took off her towel and revealed a bright pink bikini and Tomoyo was wearing exactly the same on except it was a dark purple.

"Hey cool, we're the same!" Sakura exclaimed

"Cool" Tomoyo said

Sakura ran over to the pool and did a perfect dive into the pool.

"Cool, where'd you learn how to do that?" Tomoyo asked

"We had a pool on the farm and my father taught me how to dive" Sakura said

They swam around for a while and then Sakura and Tomoyo got out to sunbathe.

Syaoran and Eriol were still in the pool.  So they thought.

All of a sudden, there was lots of water spraying at them.  They turned over to see Syaoran and Eriol spraying them with water guns.

"Hoe!!! Stop it!" Sakura yelled and she pushed Syaoran into the pool and Tomoyo pushed Eriol into the pool too.

They jumped in after them and chased them around the pool and Sakura soon caught up with Syaoran cause she was a really fast swimmer and she squirted him with another water gun which she had picked up off the side of the pool.

"Ahh, I give up!" he said and put his hands in the air

"So you should," Sakura said smugly then Syaoran grabbed the water gun off her and squirted her in the face

Sakura reached behind her and grabbed a floaty toy that was floating past.

She hit Syaoran on the head with it repeatedly while he was squirting her with the water gun.

"Okay, okay truce" he called and threw the gun away, it sank to the bottom

Sakura gave him one last whack on the head with the toy and threw it away.

Tomoyo and Eriol were watching them fight and were laughing their heads off at them.

~~~~~

A couple of hours later, Syaoran and Sakura were working on their homework up in Sakura's room.

Sakura was stuck on a hard question and she couldn't work it out.

"Argh! This is so annoying! I need to get out of here.  Hey, you wanna go to the movies?"

"Okay, one problem, how are we gonna get there, your aunty's gone out and she said that she won't be back until late"

"I have my ways and means," Sakura said mysteriously

"What?" Syaoran asked

"Just come on" she said and grabbed her jacket and her bag.

She went out of her room and knocked on Touya's door.

He opened it and she said, "I'm going out to the movies, I've got my cell phone"

"Not this late" he said

"Mou Touya, it's not a school night, it's Saturday tomorrow and I can take care of myself and Syaoran's going to be there, so you don't need to worry, just tell Aunty when she gets home so she doesn't worry" She turned to Syaoran "Come on, let's go" they ran down the stairs quickly before Touya could stop them.

They went downstairs and Sakura opened a door and went through, it led into a garage.

She walked to the corner and pulled a sheet off something.

"A motorbike!?" Syaoran asked, surprised

"Hai, my very own" Sakura said.  She picked up a helmet off the bench and gave it to Syaoran and she put her own on.

She wheeled the bike out of the garage and put the key in and started it.

It roared into life and she jumped on and revved it to warm it up.

"Jump on!" she yelled to Syaoran over the noise of the bike

Syaoran reluctantly got on the back.

"You'll need to hold onto me, or you'll fall off" she said

Syaoran put his hands around her waist and blushed a little

"Ready?" Sakura asked

Syaoran nodded

She put the bike into gear and they roared off.  She could feel Syaoran's grip on her tighten and they accelerated.

She smiled and yelled back to him "You're first ride?" she said

"Hai" he yelled back

"It's not that bad, I'll teach you if you want"

"Whatever"

They got to the movie theatre and Sakura stopped the bike and she used a bike lock to lock the helmets to the bike. She took the key out and put it in her pocket.

"Who taught you to ride like that?" Syaoran asked he sounded impressed

"My father taught me the basics and I taught myself the rest.  You need to know how to ride a bike when you live on a big farm like I did, horses do get tired you know and walking isn't much fun"

Syaoran smiled and they went into the theatre.

~~~A few hours later~~~

"That movie was great!" Syaoran said and quoted a passage from the comedy they'd just seen in a funny voice and made Sakura laugh.

It was dark outside now and as they walked towards Sakura's bike, they saw a shadowy figure doing something to it.

"Hey! That's my bike!" Sakura yelled at it

The figure ran off into the shadows and Sakura ran towards the bike and she suddenly stopped halfway to the bike.

"Oh no! No-no-no! Not here, it can't be!"

Syaoran stopped where Sakura was, he could feel the remains of an evil aura.  He looked at Sakura questionably and said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you, it'll put you in danger too"

"It's okay, I can take care of myself" Syaoran assured her

"I suppose I should tell you, you're going to need to know eventually, I have to tell you sometime, might as well be now" she said while walking in circles trying to figure out what to do.

She unlocked the helmets and gave Syaoran's one to him.

"Hop on, we'll have to go somewhere safe where I can tell you"

Syaoran put the helmet on and Sakura tried to start the bike, but it wouldn't go.

"Damn! What did he do to it?" she said angrily and she took off her helmet and lifted the seat to reveal a bag of tools.

She tinkered with the engine for a while and then she said, "That should do it" and tried to start the bike again.  This time it roared into life as it should and she smiled triumphantly and put the tools away and put her helmet back on.

She sat on the bike and Syaoran got on after her and held onto her tightly again.

She drove off and they stopped at the park.  They got off and walked into a clearing.

Sakura looked around nervously for any signs of people watching.  There was no one in sight.

**Author's notes:**

**Well, Sakura's past has come back to haunt her, will she tell Syaoran? (Sorry, dumb question)**

**But can Syaoran help her with the evil forces? Read on and find out what they do.**

**Geez, it's hard writing 3 stories at once, sorry if I don't get the chapters up fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

~~~~~

_She tinkered with the engine for a while and then she said, "That should do it" and tried to start the bike again.  This time it roared into life as it should and she smiled triumphantly and put the tools away and put her helmet back on._

_She sat on the bike and Syaoran got on after her and held onto her again._

_She drove off and they stopped at the park.  They got off and walked into a clearing._

_Sakura looked around for any signs of people watching.  There was no one in sight._

~~~~~

Chapter 4

~~~~~

Sakura sighed "Here goes.  I know you come from a magical family"

"How did you know?" Syaoran interrupted

"That's not important.  I also know that Eriol has magical powers"

"How did you know?" Syaoran interrupted again

"I also come from a magical family, my Father, my Mother, my Brother and I are or were the most powerful magicians on the earth" she paused for the sentence to take it's effect 

"My Mother passed away when I was three of natural causes, my Father and my Brother couldn't prevent it, they said I could have probably cured her but I was young and I couldn't control my power let alone use it to cure a disease."

"I'm really sorry" Syaoran said

"It's okay, it's in the past.  When I was about ten, I found the Clow Book and opened it and re-captured the cards and I turned them into Sakura Cards. We lived happily until about a month ago.  We started sensing strange evil powers; we prepared for battle and waited for the evil to arrive.  It didn't come for ages, until one night I was sleeping and I woke up suddenly and looked out my window, there were flashes of light and I could sense immense power, good and evil clashing. I ran to the window and saw my Father fighting a person wearing a black cloak.  I ran to Touya's room and woke him up we ran outside where they were fighting and I rushed forward to help my dad, but Touya held me back.  I was really worried for my dad, then suddenly, the evil force fired a flameball at my dad, he wasn't expecting it and it hit him.  I ran up to the guy and I was going to attack him when he turned to me and said 'I'll be back' and then he flew off. I ran over to Dad, tripping over a few times, but Touya helped me up.  I ran to his side and he said 'I love you two, don't forget that' then he died." 

Tears were rolling down Sakura's face freely "I started crying I wouldn't stop hugging him.  Touya had to pull me away so we could go back inside. We picked up dad and carried him inside and laid him on the bed for the night.  The next day, we held a small funeral for him.  We had to come her so we could live with my aunty she also has magic, but only a little"

Sakura was still crying and Syaoran stepped closer and gave her a hug to comfort her

"You did all you could you could" he comforted her

"Why don't I believe it?" she said softly "I just don't want to get you guys involved in this, that's why I didn't really want to make friends with anybody, he could have brought you guys into the fight, and you can't have feelings in a fight, your opponent will use them against you"

"I know, why don't I get Eriol over tomorrow and we can train at my place, Wei is a great trainer, he taught me all the sword and martial arts I know and he's good for magic training too" he pulled out of the hug and looked at Sakura "Okay?"

Sakura sniffed and said "Okay" and wiped some tears from her face.

"We better go now, Touya will worry"

They walked back to her bike and drove back to her house.

"Will you be okay? Syaoran asked

"I'll be fine, thanks," she said 

Syaoran walked back to his house and Sakura went inside hers.

She went up to Touya's room and knocked on his door.

He opened it and she said "Can I come in?" he stepped out of the way and Sakura walked in and sat down on his desk chair.

"He's found me" she said seriously she didn't need to say who it was, Touya understood by the seriousness of her voice.

"You sure?" he asked

Sakura nodded sadly "I saw him after the movies, he tried to sabotage my bike.  I told Syaoran about him"

"Nani!? How do you know he's on our side?" Touya yelled

"It's okay, he's powerful and he's got a lot of hidden power, so does Eriol and I trust them.  They can help, Syaoran said that he would and we're going to train at his place tomorrow, you should come too"

"I'll think about it" Touya said

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight"

"Night kaijuu"

Sakura walked to her bedroom and she got changed into her pyjamas (I think that's the weirdest word in the English language)

She hopped into her bed and pulled the covers up and went to sleep.

The night was dark; she was standing in the park.  But she wasn't alone; there was Syaoran and Eriol.  Tomoyo and Meilin were there too; Tomoyo was holding a video camera.  She looked around but couldn't see anything but there was a huge horrible power of evil.  Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura got into fighting positions; ready to fight the evil force.  Then she heard it, the haunting sound of heavy breathing…

Sakura sat upright in bed, all the covers falling off her, but she could still hear the breathing, she looked towards the source of the sound.  It was only Storm, her Siberian Husky dog sleeping on the floor beside her bed.

Sakura sighed in relief and lay back down in her bed and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.

She got up and walked to her desk drawer and pulled out the Clow Book. (Is it still called the Clow book when Sakura's changed the cards to Sakura cards or is it called the Sakura book???)

She opened the book and got out the Cards, her pink cards.  She laid them out on the desk and looked at them and stated their strengths and weaknesses.  Kero had taught her everything and she had learnt it off by heart.

She got out her Star Key and inspected it.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:30am.

*Maybe I'll start getting ready for school now, I'll be early for once* she thought

She started getting her uniform on and doing her hair into her usual style.

*I think I need to change my hairstyle* she thought to herself when she realised that she did her hair the same way everyday and had been for as long as she could remember.

She went downstairs for breakfast, ate that slowly and started walking to school slowly.

As she got to the end of the street, she heard someone calling her name.

She turned around and saw that it was Syaoran.

"Hi!" she called

Syaoran ran to catch up with her "You're early today"

"Yeah, I woke up early and I couldn't get back to sleep" she said

"Oh, well at least you won't be late" Syaoran said

Sakura laughed "True"

~~~After School~~~

Sakura was talking to Syaoran after school when Tomoyo and Meilin came over to her and said "Sakura, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Okay" she said

Tomoyo pulled her quite far away from Syaoran and said "You wanna come to my house now, it's Syaoran's birthday in 1 week and we're planning a surprise party for him and you need to help us"

"Cool" Sakura said

"Let's go then" Tomoyo said

"Hang on, I'll just say goodbye to Syaoran" Sakura walked over to Syaoran 

"What was that about?" he asked

"Nothing important, I've gotta go now, call me when you want me to come over for the training, c'ya'' Sakura ran after Tomoyo and Meilin.

At Tomoyo's house, the three girls sat in her bedroom and tried to think of the perfect present for Syaoran.

"I have no idea, he's one of those people who has everything," Tomoyo said

"Just get him a gift voucher or something," Sakura said

"But that shows no imagination, I want the present to be perfect" Tomoyo said and sighed

"I know what I'm going to do" Sakura said

"Nani?" Tomoyo and Meilin asked together

"I'm going to paint him a picture of your group" Sakura said

"Wow, that sounds cool" Meilin said

"But I need some pictures, do you guys have any good ones that I can use" Sakura asked

"Yeah, we got heaps, but don't forget to include yourself, you are part of our group now" Tomoyo said

Sakura blushed and said, "Arigato, I will"

Tomoyo went to her desk and pulled out 5 photo albums and laid them out on the floor.

Sakura opened one of them and there were pictures of them when they were little and in each of the others, were pictures of Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol growing up.  She got to the most recent ones and chose the best ones to use in her picture.

"I'll go now so I can start the picture," Sakura said

"Okay, c'ya" Tomoyo said

"Bye" Meilin said

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, it's a lame place to end the chapter, but it was just seemed to go on forever, but anyway…**

**So now we know Sakura's secret and her past, but will they be able to fight the evil?**

**Read on, and review PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Question: if Eriol's supposed to be from England, then why didn't they give him a proper English name???**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

~~~~~

_Tomoyo went to her desk and pulled out 5 photo albums and laid them out on the floor._

_Sakura opened one of them and there were pictures of them when they were little and in each of the others, were pictures of Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol growing up.  She got to the most recent ones and chose the best ones to use in her picture._

_"I'll go now so I can start the picture," Sakura said_

_"Okay, c'ya" Tomoyo said_

_"Bye" Meilin said_

~~~~~

Chapter 5

~~~~~

Sakura ran home clutching the pictures Tomoyo had given her.  She went into her house and up to her bedroom.

She went into her wardrobe and got out her paints.  She'd thought that she would never use them again but she had a new reason.

She got out her easel and canvas, clipped the pictures up on the easel, and started to paint.

Hours passed and Sakura was still painting, she wouldn't even stop for dinner, she just wanted to get it finished.  Her Aunty had brought her some dinner and it lay forgotten on Sakura's desk.

The picture was taking shape nicely and Sakura promised herself that she wouldn't stop painting until it was finished.

Midnight passed and about 12:30 she painted the final stroke.

"Phew" Sakura said as she stepped back to take a good look at the picture.

It was a picture of Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin, they were outside under a tree and they were laughing and smiling.

Sakura smiled at the picture, it just made you want to do that.  She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

~~~In the Morning~~~

When Sakura woke, the sun was streaming through the window onto her face.

She moaned and looked at her watch.

"Oh no!" she said, it was 9:00.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," she said as she quickly changed into her school uniform, grabbed her bag and stuffed her books in it.

She ran downstairs and grabbed some bread from the breadbin and ran out the door towards school.

When Sakura got to school, she ran into her classroom, her face was red from the running and her hair was messy.

"Sorry I'm late" she said to the teacher

"It's okay, don't let it happen again, please take your seat" the teacher said

Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoran and sighed.

The teacher continued the lesson

~~~Between Classes~~~

"Why were you late?" Tomoyo asked Sakura

"I was up late finishing he picture last night"

"Oh, cool, can I see?" 

"If you want, just don't tell Syaoran, okay?"

"Sure"

~~~After School~~~

Tomoyo went to Sakura's house and Sakura showed her the picture.

"Wow! That is so cool! It's so intricate, no wonder it took you until midnight to finish"

Sakura blushed at the compliment and said, "It's nothing"

"Nothing? It's cool!" Tomoyo said and was then interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura answered

"Hey, Sakura, it's Syaoran, do you want to come over now, Eriol's here and we're going to do some training"

"Hai, I'll come over now" Sakura said, her voice turning serious

"Okay, see you in a minute" 

"Bye"

"I have to go to Syaoran's house to do some training" Sakura said

"Okay, I'll just go home, see you tomorrow" Tomoyo said

Sakura saw Tomoyo to the door and then she ran up to Touya's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Touya said "What do you want Kaijuu?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she asked "Anyway, get into your training clothes, we need to train"

"Where?" Touya asked

"At Syaoran's place, his sensei's gonna train us too"

Touya grumbled a bit then went back into his room to get changed into his training clothes.

Sakura ran to her room and quickly got changed into her training clothes.

She met Touya in the hallway and they told their Aunty where they'd be and Sakura ran next door and Touya followed her.

Sakura ran up the steps and was about to knock on the door when Syaoran opened it.

"Oh, hi Syaoran" Sakura said

"Hi Sakura, Touya" he said, trying to be polite to Touya "Come in, Wei's waiting for us downstairs" and led the way downstairs

"Is Eriol already here?"

"Hai, he's been here for awhile, he came after school"

They went down into the huge training room.

"Wow, this is so big" Sakura said

It had everything, gym mats, exercise machines, swords and a clear space for sparing.

"Okay, let's get started" Wei said

The four teens stood in a line in front of Wei.

"Okay, first you're going to spar in partners, Syaoran, you will spar with Touya and Eriol, with Sakura, okay?" when no one protested, they stood in front of their partners.

"Don't go easy on me cause I'm a girl" Sakura teased Eriol

"Don't worry, I won't" Eriol said and smiled

Syaoran and Touya didn't say anything; they were too busy giving each other death glares.

Sakura, Eriol and Wei sweatdropped.

"Hoeee, if looks could kill…" Sakura started to say, but stopped when Touya turned to glare at her.

"Come on, let's get started" Wei said

They stood in front of their partners and took a fighting stance.

On the word from Wei, they started sparing.

Sakura and Eriol were well matched, they kept on fighting, one would get the advantage and then the other would gain it back.

Touya and Syaoran were fighting desperately, it was probably mostly Touya, and Syaoran was just keeping up with him.  Touya never liked any guys around Sakura, he was too protective.

After about half an hour of furious sparing, Wei said "Okay, that's enough"

The four teens stopped at that and stood facing Wei, panting hard.

"That was good, Eriol, you need to work on your offensive a little more instead of keeping to defence all the time" Eriol nodded "And Sakura, you need to work on your defence" Sakura nodded "Touya, you need to work on your anger when you fight, you can't let your feelings show, otherwise your opponent will use them against you" Touya nodded reluctantly "Syaoran, you did well, you know what you need to work on" (actually I can't think of anything lol)

"Okay, now we'll work on strategy"

**Author's Notes:**

**Man, this is hard work, please review, I like reviews.**

**And thank you to all these ppl for reviewing:**

**Tomoyo-chan**

**Cami**

**Tenshi no kijutsu**

**Amber**

**Butterfly_grl4**

**APRIL**

**Ashling**

**Kikiy**

**Lyeza**

**Saki**

**Hikaru_blossom**

**Marlene Kimaru**

**Lea**

**Sakurablaze13**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

~~~~~

_After about half an hour of furious sparing, Wei said "Okay, that's enough"_

_The four teens stopped at that and stood facing Wei, panting hard._

_"That was good, Eli, you need to work on your offensive a little more instead of keeping to defence all the time" Eli nodded "And Sakura, you need to work on your defence" Sakura nodded "Tori, you need to work on your anger when you fight, you can't let your feelings show, otherwise your opponent will use them against you" Tori nodded reluctantly "Li, you did well, you know what you need to work on" (actually I can't think of anything lol)_

_"Okay, now we'll work on strategy"_

~~~~~

Chapter 6

~~~~~

For a while they talked about strategy and what they'd do in certain situations.  Then Wei got them to do some scenarios.

After that, they worked on their magical skills. Sakura showed them the Clow Cards and demonstrated their power for them, they were impressed.

~~~The Next Day at School~~~

Tomoyo and Meilin met up with Sakura at lunchtime.

"There's only two days to go until Syaoran's party, do you wanna come over after school and help us decorate?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah, sure, and I have a really quick way of decorating too" Sakura said

"Cool, what is it?" Meilin asked

"I'll show you after school" Sakura said mysteriously.

~~~After School~~~

Sakura walked with the rest of the group on the way home, but instead of going with Syaoran, her and Meilin went with Tomoyo and Eriol instead.

They told Eriol about their plan for Syaoran's party and he came with them to Tomoyo's house to help them decorate.

When they got to Tomoyo's house, they went into her big basement, it was carpeted and it had a mini bar and stuff.

"Cool, this is perfect" Sakura said

"Now, what was that really quick way of decorating you were talking about?" Tomoyo asked

"I'll show you"

Sakura released her Key and turned it into her staff and she pulled out the Create Card.

"Like this" she said smugly

"Clow Card, release and dispel! CREATE CARD!  Create Card, decorate this place for a party"

The card instantly turned the plain basement into a place perfect for a party, there were streamers everywhere and there were tables for the food and a stereo with CDs of all the latest and best songs.

"Wow…that was cool" Meilin said in disbelief

"Hai, I agree, now, what about food?" Tomoyo said

"Easy" Sakura said and got out another card.

"Clow Card, release and dispel! SWEET CARD! Sweet Card, make lots of delicious food for a party"

Suddenly, all the tables were covered with delicious party food.

Madison, Meilin and Eriol all stared at the tables.

"Wow" was all they had to say.

"Piece of cake" Sakura said

"Don't mind if I do" Eriol said and walked to the table and took a piece of cake from one of the many cakes on the table, he took a bite.

"Mmm, delicious!" he exclaimed

~~~The Morning of the Party Day~~~

Sakura, Meilin and Eriol met Tomoyo at her house at ten in the morning to do all the last minute stuff.

After lunch, some people started arriving, they'd invited heaps of people.

At one o'clock, Eriol went over to Syaoran's house.

*Knock-knock*

Wei answered the door.

"Hi, can I see Syaoran please?" Eriol asked

"Yes, I'll just get him" Wei said and went to get Syaoran.

A couple of minutes later, Syaoran came to the door.

"Hey, happy birthday" Eriol said

"Thanks, where are the others?" Syaoran asked

"They're at Tomoyo's house, we're doing a small birthday thing for you" Eriol said with emphasis on the 'small'

"Cool, that's so nice of you guys" Syaoran said 

Back at Tomoyo's house, Meilin was watching for Syaoran at the window.

She spotted him and Eriol coming down the road.

"He's coming, quick, places everyone" she shouted (Yeah, I know, not very original, but I've just had a long day at work and I'm tired)

Eriol and Syaoran went to the front door and Eriol knocked on the door.  Tomoyo came to the door

"Hi Syaoran, happy birthday, come on, the others are waiting"

They walked into the house, but instead of going to Tomoyo's lounge, they went the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked

No one answered him; instead they kept on going in the opposite direction.  Then Tomoyo opened a door and she walked inside the room and halfway down the stairs, Syaoran and Eriol followed closely behind.

*Very strange, this is not like Eriol and Tomoyo at all, I wonder what they're planning* Syaoran thought

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, all the lights flicked on and lots of people jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!!!"

Syaoran just sweatdropped and stared at all the people who were crowding Tomoyo's basement.

"I never realised that your basement was so big," Syaoran said, and then he saw Sakura and Meilin emerging out of the crowd.

She hugged him and said "Happy Birthday Syaoran"

 Syaoran blushed and said "Arigato"

Yamazaki (is that Zachary's Japanese name???) was the DJ and he started playing music loudly.

"Wow you guys, this is cool" Syaoran said, "When did you have the time to do all this?"

"We didn't do it, Sakura did, all on her own" Tomoyo said

"How, it must have taken you ages" Syaoran said

"Iie, only about five minutes in total, food and decorations" Sakura said

"How?"

"The Clow Cards, stupid" Sakura said (or should it be Sakura cards, oh well, who cares about details…)

"Oh duh" (I changed my mind, Syaoran did study the Clow Cards and Eriol does know about them too and now Tomoyo and Meilin do know about them, okay, I'll stop confusing you and put it simply…Syaoran and Eriol knew about the Clow cards before Sakura came, but Tomoyo and Meilin only found out about them when Sakura showed them, better? Well if you don't understand, e-mail me)

The party went on until quite late, when everyone had left, Tomoyo invited the rest of the group to stay the night.

"Okay, but I have to get my things from home" Sakura said

"Yeah, so do I, I'll come with you if you want" Syaoran said

"Cool, let's go now" Sakura said 

Sakura and Syaoran left for their houses, Eriol went up the road to his and Meilin just stayed there because Tomoyo invited her to stay the night before she even came over, so she'd already brought her stuff. (Sorry if this doesn't make any sense, I've got major writers block and I have these ideas for a new story, but I don't want to start another one cause I'm writing 3 at once and it's really confusing!)

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I'm gonna finish it there otherwise it could get really lame, and my Dad wants me wash the car, cause last week we went riding (I have a motorbike hehe, that's where I go the idea from, but my parents won't let me get a road bike, they think the trail's much safer, oh yeah, trees, cliffs, slippery mud, yeah, sure, anyways…)**


	7. Sorry

Sorry if the next chapters take a long time to get up, my computer's totally crashed and I need to reload windows.  I'm trying to save all my stories and stuff but I don't' know if it's possible. Sorry about all this.

Cya

RJ


	8. Chapter 7

I got my computer back and the wonderful people at my Mom's work fixed it 4 me, yay! Luckily I got all my stuff back so I don't need to rewrite all my stories…but dey found out dat it was some motherf*@#!$@ing bastard (ahem, excuse me for that) who hacked into my computer and crashed it and it was through my downloading program, damn! I don't even have a firewall, I'm definitely getting 1 now…well enuf from me, onto the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

~~~~~

_The party went on until quite late, when everyone had left, Tomoyo invited the rest of the group to stay the night._

_"Okay, but I have to get my things from home" Sakura said_

_"Yeah, so do I, I'll come with you if you want" Syaoran said_

_"Cool, let's go now" Sakura said _

Sakura and Syaoran left for their houses, Eriol went up the road to his and Meilin just stayed there because Tomoyo invited her to stay the night before she even came over, so she'd already brought her stuff.

~~~~~

Chapter 7

~~~~~

Syaoran and Sakura got their things and rushed back to Tomoyo's house.

They got there and they set up some mattresses and things in Tomoyo's lounge.

"So, Syaoran open your presents, you haven't done that yet" Tomoyo said

"Okay, who's first?" Syaoran asked

Meilin handed him a present from the top of the pile they'd brought up into the room.

(Oh, I forgot to mention, Tomoyo's Mom is on a conference trip, so she doesn't know about their party, ooh, naughty Tomoyo)

He opened each of the presents until he got to the ones from M, T, E and S. (Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura)

He opened Meilin's present, it was a green t-shirt that had a picture of a wolf on it with the words Little Wolf on it.

"I got it done like that" she said

He opened Eriol's present, it was 3 CDs from his favourite bands. (I'm running out of ideas already!)

Then he opened Tomoyo's present, it was a computer game (I was trying to think of what my brother likes, hehe, I know Syaoran doesn't really like video games, but I said he does now and this is my story so there.)

Then he opened Sakura's present last, he ripped the wrapping paper off and looked at the picture and started smiling.

"Come on, let us see, Sakura wouldn't show us," Meilin said

"Cause it was already wrapped, anyway Tomoyo saw it"

Syaoran turned the picture around so the rest of them could see.

"Wow, that's cool" Meilin said

~~~A bit later on~~~

The five best friends were all lying on the ground in a circle talking about stuff, they were in their sleeping bags, but they weren't in their pyjamas yet.

All of a sudden, there was a great surge on evil power.

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura felt it.

"He's back," Sakura said grimly

They jumped out of their sleeping bags and Sakura grabbed her Clow Cards out of her bag.

"I've got to get Touya" Sakura said

"Can you sense where that guy is?" Syaoran asked

"Not exactly, demo I think he's on the other side of town" Sakura said, "We're not going to be able to get there in time"

"Hai, we will" Tomoyo said, "I've got a car"

"Cool, we'll use that" Sakura said "Come on, we've got to go before he kills innocent people"

They ran down to the garage and Tomoyo grabbed some keys and………(guess what) her video camera on the way.

"Sakura, catch!" she yelled and threw the keys to Sakura 

Sakura caught the keys and they all jumped into the convertible, Sakura in the driver's seat, Syaoran beside her and Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol in the back.

Tomoyo opened the garage door and Sakura started the engine.

When the door was open, they roared out of the garage and towards Sakura's house to get Touya.

They stopped outside Sakura's house and she beeped the horn, Touya came running down the path and he jumped in the back without a word.

Sakura sped down the street and towards the evil power. (I really need to think of a name for this guy)

"I hope we don't get stopped for speeding" Touya called from the back

"Touya! This is no time for teasing me! I've got a job to do!"

Touya shut up and not a word more was said for the rest of the journey.

They drove across the other side of the town to the park where Sakura had told Syaoran her past.

"Here" she said

They all jumped out of the car and ran towards the park and standing in the very spot where Sakura and Syaoran had stood that night about a week ago was, the evil Lord.

"Time for revenge" Sakura said menacingly

The figure turned around to face them.

"Are you sure?" he said (his voice is evil, you know like those bad guys in movies, deep voice with a slight accent)

"Who are you?" Syaoran yelled, stepping forward to protect the rest of the group

Sakura pulled him back a little "Don't get too close, he's very strong"

"Hahaha" he laughed in the evil way villains do "I'm Lord Mashed Potato" (Uhhh, no, let me try again I was listening to a song and it said mashed potato and my fingers just typed it, I knew they had a mind of their own…)

"Hahaha" he laughed in the evil way villains do "I'm Lord Maul (I've been watching too much Star Wars, if you can think of a better name, please tell me!!!)

"What do you want with us?" Syaoran demanded

"I want to be the most powerful person on the earth, with no rivals.  If I get rid of you magicians, there'll only be weaklings left MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically "Now, who's going to be my first victim?"

Sakura stepped forward "You're not going to hurt any more people I love" she said toughly

"Alright little girl, I'll take you on, but don't expect me to go easy on you"

Sakura fumed when she heard him say that and she thought back to the battle her father had fought with him. (Yeah, I know I'm making her OOC – I just figured out what that meant lol – but in my story she hasn't got exactly the same personality as the TV series)

"I'm stronger than my father, I'll beat you!" she yelled at him

"Go ahead, I'm waiting," he said calmly

Sakura got out her key and expanded it into the staff.

"Sakura, be careful!" Syaoran called to her from the sideline

Sakura gritted her teeth and got ready to fight.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Haha, you thought I was going to finish it didn't you? Don't worry; I've got a better place for the ending)

"Dash Card, give me your speed!" she yelled and slammed her staff on the card which she had thrown in the air

She gained speed and she started throwing lightning fast punches and kicks at Lord Maul, who was struggling to keep up.

After a while, Dash's speed wore off and she backed off and Lord Maul summoned a fireball and threw it at her, she dodged it and it set fire to a tree.

Sakura stood in front of the burning tree with her hands on her hips and it silhouetted her figure, making her look tough.

Lord Maul started to summon another fireball so Sakura used Watery.

"Watery! Put out his fire!" she yelled and the water spirit gushed towards the evil Lord and sizzled out the fireball.

"Good job!" Sakura called "Thunder! Throw lightning bolts at him!" she yelled (If it has lightning, then why did they call it Thunder???)

The Thunder Card made several lightning bolts come out of the sky and they hit their mark and they electrocuted the evil Lord.

The Thunder Card returned to Sakura when it'd done its job.

"You won't win that easily!" Lord Maul yelled angrily at Sakura

Then he summoned up a transparent ball of something in his hands and threw it at Sakura.

She tried to dodge it, but it followed her and it hit her and she fell over.

"SAKURA! NOOO!!!" Syaoran yelled as she hit the ground.

**Author's Notes:**

**I think I might finish it here, my eyes are sore from being on the computer all morning and I think I might annoy you guys by making it a cliffhanger.**

**If you don't review it, I won't post the next chapter hehehe!!!**

**I've got a new hobby 2 do now, I'm drawing pics of my fave CCS and DBZ ppl, I've dun heaps and I really like doing it, so if the chapters don't come out fast, it's coz I'm drawing or nobody's reviewing…**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura

~~~~~

_"You won't win that easily!" Lord Maul yelled angrily at Sakura_

_Then he summoned up a transparent ball of something in his hands and threw it at Sakura._

_She tried to dodge it, but it followed her and it hit her and she fell over._

_"SAKURA!!! NOOO!!!" Syaoran yelled as she hit the ground._

~~~~~

Chapter 8

~~~~~

Syaoran ran over to Sakura and he turned her over.

"Sakura, Sakura, are you okay?" he said

She moaned and opened her eyes and struggled to get up.

"I'm fine, go back, I don't want you to get hurt" she said and got into a fighting stance and faced Lord Maul.

"You won't get me again that easily, I'll get you, you'll be sorry for what you did to my Daddy!" she yelled at him.

Then she got out the Shot Card.

"Shot Card, attack Lord Maul with everything you've got!"

The card appeared and aimed lots of shots at the evil Lord, he was dodging them at first, but Sakura could see that he was tiring.

The Shot Card could also see that he was tiring and gave it everything it had.  Then the evil Lord fell over in a heap.

"Now, finish him!" she yelled to her card

The Shot Card put one last shot into his heart and the body disintegrated and the black cloak was all that was left of the evil Lord Maul.

"Thank goodness" Sakura sighed and collapsed onto the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and ran towards her again with the others following closely behind him

"She's just really tired, she used too much magic at the same time, it's called Spell Weariness" Touya said

"We'll take her back to my house" Tomoyo said "And this time, I'm driving"

They went back to the car with Syaoran carrying Sakura and Touya giving Syaoran death glares behind his back.

They got in the car and Tomoyo dropped Touya off at his home and the rest of them went back to Tomoyo's house.

They went inside, Sakura was still unconscious so Syaoran carried her in and they laid her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink and so they could talk without waking Sakura up.

"Man, that was scary" Meilin said

"Hai, he could have killed her," Tomoyo said

"But he's gone now, that's good" Eriol said

Syaoran didn't say anything, he was too busy thinking about what happened, it made him realise something, he felt something he'd never felt about anyone before. (You all know what I mean ;) *wink-wink*)

"I'm going to check on Sakura," he said

"Okay" Tomoyo said

Syaoran went into the lounge and he saw Sakura and she was sitting up, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, with worry in his voice

"Hai, I just got a sore head" Sakura replied and smiled "I beat him, he's gone forever, I got revenge for my father"

Syaoran smiled at her "Hai, you did it, I'm proud of you and I'm sure he would be too"

Sakura blushed and said "Arigato"

~~~The Next Day (a Sunday)~~~

The next morning, the five friends went back to the spot where the intense battle had been fought the night before.

"There's that tree that he set on fire" Meilin said and pointed to the charred remains

Sakura walked towards the spot where she'd stood the night before.  She leaned over and picked up something, it was the black cloak.

She took it over to her friends and said

"I want to burn this, to get rid of every trace of him"

"Okay, let's go do that now" Syaoran said

They got back into Tomoyo's car and they drove back to her house.

When they got back to Tomoyo's house, she started a fire in the fireplace and when it was burning well, Sakura chucked the black cloak on it and together they watched it disintegrate into little pieces and then burn into nothingness along with all her problems.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that's this part of the story finished, sorry about the short chapter.**

**I know there wasn't much S&S in it, but I'm going to write a sequel and the way I'm planning it, there's gonna be heaps of S&S.**

**And I'll try not 2 write so many notes, sum1 told me it was stupid ;(**

***sniff* I like writing notes**

**In the sequel, Sakura and Syaoran go on a camping trip to the town where Sakura used to live.**

**Sorry if it sounds boring, but I'm trying to make it funny and romantic…**


	10. Road Trip Chapter 1

I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for not posting another chapter sooner, I've been really busy and my Microsoft Word won't let me use it anymore for sum reason and I've been away at camp, argh, it's a big mess, well to make up for the lateness, here's the first chapter of the sequel for you, hope you like…

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

~~~~~

Road Trip – Chapter 1 

Sequel to Light in the Darkness

~~~~~

It had been about 5 months since Sakura had killed the evil Lord Maul and her life was great, for the first time in her life for what seemed like ages, she felt safe and happy.

Eriol and Tomoyo were going out and Meilin got a boyfriend called Matt.

Sakura had taught Syaoran how to ride a motorbike and he was a really good rider, he got his licence and a bike like Sakura's.

But they're not going out yet, that's the whole purpose of this story.

~~~~~

(It's taken me ages to come up with this, I've written stuff, then deleted it, then written more and deleted, as you can tell, I have major writer's block and I have absolutely no ideas whatsoever so if it really sucks you can review or email me and tell me what I should put instead)

The six teenagers were sitting in the lounge at Sakura's house.

"I am sooooo bored" Sakura complained, "there is absolutely nothing to do around here"

"I know, we need something to do, why don't we go to the downtown shops?" Tomoyo suggested

"Okay" Sakura said

"But not by motorbike" Tomoyo warned Sakura

"Okay, fine, we'll take my car" 

They all walked down to the garage and jumped into Sakura's convertible (I have this thing for convertibles, motorbikes and 4WDs, as you may be able to tell, hey I wonder if someone will ever make a 4WD convertible motorbike…somehow I doubt it, but if they did, I'd be 1st in line) and drove to the downtown shops.

Sakura parked the car and they all got out and started walking towards the shops.

The three girls immediately went for the clothes shop, the three boys moaned, not another shopping trip just carrying all the girl's bags.

"Just don't buy as much as last time," Syaoran yelled after them

But they didn't hear or rather, pretended not to hear.

As soon as the three girls went into the shop, they immediately rushed towards the clothes racks and pulled items off it.

"What do you think of this?" Sakura asked, holding a bright blue top up to herself

"Yeah, it's nice, what about this?" Tomoyo asked about a purple tank top

"Cool, do you like these pants?" Meilin said, checking the size

They grabbed lots more items and went to the changing rooms to try them on.

They tried the clothes on and chose the ones they liked the best and bought them.

They walked out of the shop to where the boys were sitting on the seat.

"Come on, next shop" Meilin said and grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him up

The other two boys followed the girls, but walked behind them a bit.

They walked past a camping supplies shop and Sakura stopped and stared at a picture in the window.

"Hey guys, I got a great idea," she said excitedly

"What?" Tomoyo and Meilin said together

"We should go on a road trip and go camping too, we could go back to where I used to live and we could go hiking in the forest" 

"Cool, I'd love to" Tomoyo said

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked the boys

"Yeah, cool" Eriol said

"Yeah, I'll come" Syaoran said

Matt nodded

"Sugoi!" Sakura said, "When shall we go?"

"What about next week?" Syaoran asked, "It is the holidays and we could go for the whole week"

"Yep, fine with me" Sakura said "What about you guys?"

"Actually, me and Eriol are busy that weekend" Tomoyo said

"We are?" Eriol said, but Tomoyo winked at him "Oh yeah, we are"

Tomoyo nudged Meilin

"Aah, actually we can't make it either" she said and nudged Matt

"Yeah, sorry about that" he said apologetically

"Oh, it's okay, we'll go some other time" Sakura said

"No, don't do that because of us, you guys go and have a good time, we'll come next time" Tomoyo said

"But it'll be no fun without you" Sakura said sadly

"You still got Syaoran" Tomoyo said

*They still haven't caught on, this is so good, we'll get them together yet* she thought

"Yeah, I'll come" Syaoran said blushing slightly

~~~The Next Day~~~

Syaoran and Sakura got together the next day to make a list of all the stuff they'd need.

"Because there's only two of us, we can take our bikes" Sakura said

"Yeah, cool, we'll need a tent, do you have one?" Syaoran asked

"Hai, it's at home"

The conversation went on like that until they'd made a list of the stuff they'd need.

"We'll need to go shopping for that stuff soon" Sakura said "I don't think we'll be taking our bikes after all," she added, looking at the long list

"Yeah" Syaoran agreed, "We should go shopping now

"Kay, I'll just get my bike" she said and ran back home and within a few minutes, she was back at Syaoran's house with her bike and money.

Syaoran got his bike and together they went back to the downtown shops.

When they got to the camping supplies shop, they went inside and bought all the stuff that they needed.

They tied it down on their bikes and rode back to Syaoran's house.

"Okay, here's what we'll do, first, we'll go to my old town and we'll go through my friend's paddocks to the forest which surrounds the town, then we'll camp in the forest and hike a bit for a week and then we'll come back, don't worry about getting lost, I know my way, I've been camping and hiking there ever since I was little"

"Sounds cool" Syaoran said

~~~Saturday~~~

Today was the day, Syaoran and Sakura were all ready and Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Matt came to say goodbye to them.

"Have fun guys" Tomoyo said 

"See ya in a week" Eriol said as the car drove off

"This better work" Tomoyo said

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry this is short, but I have the majorest writers block, I have no ideas!**

**This is very unusual for me, but if you have ideas, please tell me!**

**Well sorry if this chapter's boring it'll get better, I hope…**


	11. Road Trip Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Road Trip – Chapter 2  
  
Sequel to Light in the Darkness  
  
~~~~~  
  
Today was the day, Syaoran and Sakura were all ready and Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Matt came to say goodbye to them.  
  
"Have fun guys" Tomoyo said  
  
"See ya in a week" Eriol said as the car drove off  
  
"This better work" Tomoyo said  
  
~~~~~  
  
The road was really dusty; they were traveling along the main road into the town (Does anyone know what I can call the town, I can't keep on writing 'Sakura's home town' can I?)  
  
Sakura was driving at the moment, they'd taken turns driving for the four hours they'd been traveling, it was getting late in the day and they were tired.  
  
"How long until we get there?" Syaoran asked  
  
"We're almost at the end of the road, then we've gotta go down another road and out again to Keira's house, I think it'll take about half an hour more"  
  
They were silent for the rest of the way.  
  
They finally turned down Keira's long driveway and drove up to the house.  
  
Sakura got out and walked to the door, Syaoran followed behind her.  
  
She knocked on the door and they heard footsteps running towards the door, it opened and a small girl with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes was standing there.  
  
"Sakura!" she yelled excitedly and hugged her  
  
Sakura picked up the girl and said "Hi Sammie"  
  
Another girl who looked like an older version of Sammie came round the corner and said "Hi Sakura"  
  
Sakura put Sammie down and said "Hi Keira, how's things?"  
  
"Fine, who's that?" she asked, looked around Sakura at Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, that's Syaoran, Syaoran, that's Keira"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Syaoran said politely  
  
"Come in" Keira said and motioned for Sakura and Syaoran to follow her  
  
They went into the lounge and Keira's mother came into the lounge and gave Sakura a hug  
  
"How are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm fine, Touya's fine too," Sakura said  
  
Keira's mother went into the kitchen and brought out a plate of freshly baked cookies.  
  
"Wow, Mrs Simons, you make the best cookies" Sakura said after tasting the cookie "I missed your baking"  
  
"You can come and visit anytime you know?" she said  
  
Suddenly, a little boy came bursting into the lounge, he spotted Syaoran and said excitedly "Come with me, I want to show you something!" he grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him in the direction he had come from, Syaoran looked back with a helpless look on his face.  
  
"I guess Benny hasn't changed a bit then," Sakura said (BTW, Benny and Sammie are twins)  
  
"Not at all" Keira said, "let's go to my room, and we can catch up"  
  
Sakura and Keira went to Keira's room; they walked in and sat down on Keira's bed.  
  
"So, how's things going with your magic and stuff?" Keira asked  
  
"Yep, all's cool, Lord Maul, that guy who killed my Dad, followed me to Tomoeda (spelling???) and he tried to kill me and my friends, but I defeated him"  
  
"Really? Cool!" Keira exclaimed  
  
"And Syaoran has magical powers too"  
  
"Cool, man you found some cool friends" Keira said "And he's cute too," she added  
  
"Hands off, besides you got Adam" Sakura said  
  
"True, so true"  
  
"So, how's things been here without me?" Sakura asked  
  
"Pretty much the same, everyone missed you when you left, everyone's pretty much the same"  
  
Keira filled her in on all the gossip and then they decided to go rescue Syaoran from Benny.  
  
They walked outside to Benny's latest attempt at making a tree-hut.  
  
It consisted of a few boards nailed to a large tree in the front yard, Benny was sitting in there with Syaoran and Benny was bossing Syaoran around, telling him to nail some boards in and whatever.  
  
"Good job Syaoran" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura, get me outa here" Syaoran said, "I'm begging you"  
  
Sakura laughed "Come on, we gotta go now anyway"  
  
Syaoran jumped out of the tree and followed Sakura and Keira to the car.  
  
"You can go through those paddocks there" Keira said and pointed to the gate "I went through this morning and opened the gates, none of the animals are there so you don't need to worry about them"  
  
"Thanks Keira, we'll be back in about 5 to 7 days" Sakura said "I've got my cell phone, I think it'll be in range so you can ring me if you need"  
  
"Okay, have fun"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got in the car and she slowly drove the car towards the gate and waved to Keira, Benny and Sammie.  
  
Sakura drove the car slowly across the bumpy ground towards the forest at the edge of their property, the mountains rose out of the forest, it was a beautiful sight.  
  
They got to the edge of the forest and Sakura drove the car into the forest until it got too thick to drive anymore, she parked the car in a small clearing and they got out.  
  
"Let's got for a little hike first to find a good spot to pitch the tent" Sakura said  
  
"Okay, let's go" Syaoran said  
  
They walked towards the trail and walked up it for about five minutes until they got to a large clearing.  
  
"Perfect" Sakura said, "let's go get our stuff"  
  
They ran back down the trail and got their backpacks and as much stuff as they could carry and walked back up the trail.  
  
They dumped the camping gear where they were going to camp and Syaoran went back to the car to get the other things while Sakura started setting up the tent.  
  
Syaoran came back up the trail bringing a whole lot of camping gear with him, he put it down with the rest of the camping stuff and sat down and watched Sakura putting the tent up.  
  
After a few minutes Sakura noticed that she couldn't sense movement behind her and she turned around and saw Syaoran leaning against a tree.  
  
"Syaoran! I'm not gonna do all the work, come help me!"  
  
Syaoran smiled at her and went round to the other side of the tent and tied it down.  
  
Together they finished putting the tent up and put all their things in it.  
  
"It's nice here eh?" Sakura said  
  
"Yeah, now I know why you don't like Tomoeda that much" Syaoran said "Did you come here much?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Keira used to come here heaps, we used to camp here in the holidays"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Later on that day, Sakura and Syaoran had finished setting up the campsite and were relaxing by the small lake that was near where they were camping.  
  
"I'm gonna go swimming" Sakura said and ran back to their camp to get changed  
  
She came back a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her, she dropped the towel revealing her hot-pink coloured bikini.  
  
She ran to the lake and jumped in.  
  
"Come in Syaoran, it's really warm" she yelled to Syaoran, who was staring at her (I wonder why…)  
  
"Okay" Syaoran said and ran back to the campsite to get changed into his togs.  
  
He came back after a few minutes and did a bomb next to where Sakura was.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled at him  
  
He smiled cheekily at her and started splashing her and they started laughing.  
  
Sakura splashed Syaoran back and then she ran out of the lake and Syaoran ran after her and he grabbed her hand to stop her but she tripped over and he fell over on her.  
  
Sakura twisted over under him so that she was facing him and smiled which made him blush and he quickly got off her and turned around so she couldn't see him blush, when he was sure that the blush had gone he turned back around to Sakura who was looking at him.  
  
"Well I did catch you" he said and gave her one of his best smiles.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, that's it for another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it because if ppl don't review, I won't post another chapter, cause only one person reviewed the last chapter!!! 


	12. Road Trip Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
~~~~~  
  
Road Trip – Chapter 3  
  
Sequel to Light in the Darkness  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura twisted over under him so that she was facing him and smiled which made him blush and he quickly got off her and turned around so she couldn't see him blush, when he was sure that the blush had gone he turned back around to Sakura who was looking at him.  
  
"Well I did catch you" he said and gave her one of his best smiles.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat by the lake watching the sun setting in the mountains.  
  
"It's beautiful ne?" Syaoran said  
  
"Yeah" Sakura said and shivered a bit "It's getting cold though" she pulled her towel around her a bit tighter.  
  
Syaoran hesitated a bit "Come here" he said  
  
Sakura shuffled towards him a bit and he put his arm around her, she instantly felt warmer. She turned to look at him and smiled her trademark smile.  
  
*I think she likes it* Syaoran thought as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks *Maybe we have a chance after all*  
  
After another ten minutes Syaoran said, "Maybe we should go back now, it's getting late"  
  
They disentangled and got to their feet and slowly walked back to their campsite.  
  
When they got to their tent, Syaoran realised a problem.  
  
"Sakura, there's only one tent" he said  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, it would be weird, well, you know" he said kind of awkwardly  
  
"No, I don't know, what's wrong?" Sakura said, "It's not like anything's gonna happen"  
  
Syaoran shrugged  
  
"Now, wait out here while I get changed" Sakura said and disappeared into the tent and closed the flaps.  
  
Syaoran stood outside and tapped the ground with his foot while Sakura was getting changed.  
  
*She doesn't seem to mind, so it should be okay* he thought fighting the blush that was threatening to creep up his face.  
  
The sound of a zip being opened shook Syaoran out of his thoughts and he saw Sakura emerge from the tent wearing her pyjamas.  
  
Syaoran tried not to blush when he saw her.  
  
"Your turn" Sakura said and Syaoran went into the tent to get changed  
  
*He's so cute* Sakura thought *I wonder if he likes me, it seemed like it before, but maybe it's my imagination*  
  
Syaoran opened the tent up and said "Finished"  
  
Sakura climbed into the tent and climbed into her sleeping bag and pulled it tightly around her and sat looking at Syaoran who was climbing into his.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura" Syaoran said and turned to face the side of the tent  
  
Sakura lay down and faced her side of the tent and they both drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~The Next Morning~~~  
  
Syaoran woke up and turned over without opening his eyes and he rolled onto something.  
  
*Huh, that's not supposed to be there, where am I?* he wondered  
  
Then the thing moved and it groaned  
  
The voice brought Syaoran back to reality and he remembered that he was camping in the woods with…Sakura.  
  
He realised that it must Sakura that he was half lying on and quickly rolled back over and apologised.  
  
She lifted her head and stared at him and said "Wha…?" very sleepily  
  
"I rolled over onto you, I forgot you were there" Syaoran said to her  
  
"Oh, okay" she said sleepily and turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
Syaoran couldn't get back to sleep so he grabbed his clothes and got changed outside and went back down to the lake.  
  
He sat there for a while, just looking at the sun rise over the mountains.  
  
He heard a crunch of a footstep behind him, he turned around and saw Sakura behind him.  
  
"Here" she said and handed him a plate with toast and a cup of hot Milo (chocolate drink for those who don't know)  
  
"Thanks" Syaoran said and took a bite of toast  
  
Sakura came and sat down beside him and started eating her breakfast.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Last Card" Sakura said smugly as she placed a card on top of the growing pile in-between them.  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath and placed a card on top of the pile.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed and put her last card on the pile  
  
"Damn, how do you always win?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Luck, my dear friend, luck" Sakura said "Hey, I'm going for a swim, wanna come?"  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran said and Sakura ran off to the tent to get changed, she emerged with a towel wrapped around her and Syaoran went in to get changed.  
  
A minute later, they were walking down the trail to the lake.  
  
They reached the edge of the lake and Sakura ran into the water and stopped suddenly around knee-depth.  
  
Syaoran, who was running behind her, stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's cold!!!" she exclaimed  
  
Syaoran smiled evilly and started splashing Sakura so she was soaking wet.  
  
She didn't move to stop him and when he was finished, she threw herself at him and tacked him down to the ground, she landed right on top of him and as they fell, their lips brushed.  
  
Both of them blushed hard out and Sakura quickly got up off Syaoran and sat down in the water and laughed, after a moment, Syaoran started laughing as well.  
  
For the rest of the day, they played around in the water and stuff.  
  
Nighttime came and they had their dinner.  
  
Halfway through the meal, it started pouring with rain.  
  
By the time they got everything back into the tent, they were soaking wet.  
  
Sakura sat on her sleeping bag in the tent, soaking wet, Syaoran sat opposite her, in the same state.  
  
All of a sudden, she started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny" he asked  
  
"You look so funny" she stated  
  
"Yeah, well so do you" he said  
  
Suddenly, a lightning bolt flashed and thunder roared.  
  
"Eep!" she squealed and before she knew it, she had found her way over to Syaoran's side of the tent and was sitting as close as she could to him, without actually sitting on him.  
  
"Are you scared of thunderstorms?" he asked  
  
"I never used to be, but the night my dad was fighting, there was lightning and thunder, it's just bad memories I guess" Sakura admitted  
  
"Oh" Syaoran said and put his arm around her to comfort her  
  
"Well, since there's nothing else to do, I'm going to bed" Sakura said "Now turn around so I can get changed"  
  
Syaoran turned to face the side of the tent.  
  
Sakura got changed and she turned around so Syaoran could get changed.  
  
She slipped into her sleeping bag and propped herself up onto her elbow so they could talk.  
  
Syaoran got into his sleeping bag and did the same thing.  
  
They talked for a bit, then another lightning bolt lit up the area.  
  
Syaoran noticed, as it lit up the tent that Sakura had a really scared look on her face.  
  
"Come here" he said  
  
Sakura shuffled along the tent in her sleeping bag so she was next to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran put his arm around her and they drifted off to sleep like that.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay ppl, only 1 chapta left to go, if u wanna see it, u hafta review it…it's as simple as that…  
  
So ppl, see dat button down the bottom left of the screen, push it if ya wanna see the ending, if u don't, u won't get to see it nah nah nah nah nah nah!!!!!  
  
Dis button here…  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
\/ 


	13. Road Trip Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
~~~~~  
  
Road Trip - Chapter 4 Sequel to Light in the Darkness  
  
~~~~~  
  
Syaoran got into his sleeping bag and did the same thing. They talked for a bit, then another lightning bolt lit up the area. Syaoran noticed, as it lit up the tent that Sakura had a really scared look on her face. "Come here" he said Sakura shuffled along the tent in her sleeping bag so she was next to Syaoran. Syaoran put his arm around her and they drifted off to sleep like that.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the morning, the two teens were woken by the birds chirping, a sign of the new day and that the storm had broken. Quickly untangling themselves from their sleeping bags and each other, they looked at each other, both blushed bright red and making for a quick exit, Syaoran quickly unzipped the tent and waited outside for Sakura to get changed. A couple of minutes later, they switched and Sakura waited for Syaoran while she put her shoes on, an idea forming in her head. Syaoran emerged from the tent and asked "What are we going to do today?" "Well, I do have an idea, but you'll just have to follow me to find out" Sakura said as she pulled on another jumper to protect her from the coolness of the morning. "Okay then" Syaoran said, wondering what on earth Sakura had in mind.  
  
They set off up a different trail that Syaoran had never been on, Sakura leading the way. About halfway up, Syaoran asked "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Sakura turned around "Have some faith" she said and smiled at Syaoran, then turned around and continued up the trail, with Syaoran desperately trying to fight the blush that was creeping up on his face.  
  
Finally, they reached the top of a cliff, Sakura led the way to the very edge and sat down on a makeshift rock seat. Syaoran followed her lead and sat down, then he looked out at the view. It was spectacular, a large snow-capped mountain rose out of the valley which was crowded with green trees. The edges around the top of the cliff were dotted with various types of wildflowers. "Wow, it's really cool" Syaoran said, staring out at the view. Sakura giggled, breaking into his thoughts. "I knew you'd like it" she said "Me and Keira discovered this place when we first came here, and as you can tell from the trail, I don't think many people know about this place, I wouldn't be surprised if we were the only ones.  
  
At that, Syaoran got up and walked towards the edge of the cliff. Sakura watched with interest, wondering what he was doing, but he picked a handful of flowers and walked back over to Sakura. He held out the flowers for her and she took them gently. "Thank you" she said sweetly Sakura walked over to the edge of the cliff and stood there, looking out at the mountain. Syaoran came over and stood beside her. Sakura looked at him at stared into his eyes, those deep amber eyes. She felt him looking back into hers, she could feel that magical connection that you can only feel when you truly love someone. Then the inevitable happened, they moved closer and closer, until finally they kissed. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet it demanded more. They stayed there for what seemed like ages, neither of them wanting to move in case they ruined this perfect moment. But finally, they broke apart, for both of them had to breathe at some stage during this process.  
  
They looked at each other and smiled, the kiss had said what a thousand words couldn't. They truly loved each other.  
  
Author's Notes: Yah, yah, corny, I know! Okay, this is the end of this story, I think it's a good place to end it. If there's enough people wanting, I might write an epilogue, but only if there's enough people, coz frankly, I'm kinda sick of this story, in NZ they've taken CCS off the TV now and I haven't seen it for about 5 months so I've kinda lost my inspiration to write these stories, but I am writing DBZ stories, but I haven't posted dem yet, I wanna finish dem first, but if u wanna read them, then e-mail me and I'll tell ya wen I finally post them. 


End file.
